Teiko Alfas vs Omegas
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Omegaverso-La prestigiosa academia Teiko para alfas, betas y omegas, posee los mejores equipos de Baloncesto de la historia.¿Que pasara cuando los campeones alfas choquen contra los campeones omegas?
1. Chapter 1

******Titulo:** Teiko... Alfas vs Omegas

******Resumen: **La prestigiosa academia Teiko para alfas, betas y omegas, posee los mejores equipos de Baloncesto de la historia.¿Que pasara cuando los campeones alfas choquen contra los campeones omegas?

**Nota: **Este fic es un omegaverso, para los que no saben que es el omegaverso aquí les explico un poco de este universo. Para los que si saben pasen abajo directamente al capitulo y disfruten ^^

Lo primero que debo decir es que el concepto de omegaverso no es mío, es un famdon que ha proliferado mucho sobre todo en los fic en inglés. Os explicaré un poco de lo que es el omegaverso (explicación sacada de copy-paste de google)

El Alfa/Omega, Alfa/Beta/Omega u Omegaverso es un tipo de universo alternativo que surgió en el fandom de_Supernatural_ y se ha ido extendiendo por otros como _Inception_, _X-Men: First Class_, _Sherlock_, _Teen Wolf_…

Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.

El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…

La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas (en este caso, según el universo, las mujeres Alfa pueden tener pene e incluso ser capaces de producir semen).

Elementos que _pueden_ encontrarse en el Omegaverso:  
· Jerarquías sociales basadas en la biología/orientación sexual;  
· licantropía;  
· Estro en humanos (personas entrando en celo);  
· Mpreg (embarazo masculino);  
· Knotting (penes con bulbo);  
· Comportamientos animalísticos (en particular durante la época de celo);  
· Sentidos agudizados (en particular el olfato);  
· Futanari (mujeres con pene, en particular si son Alfas);  
· Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas;  
· Dub-con y non-con;  
· Embarazo forzado;  
· Embarazos múltiples;  
· Feminización de personajes masculinos;  
· Unión y reproducción controladas por el gobierno.

**En mi fic en particular son:**

**Los alfas** son los dominantes sexualmente; tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. (Estos poderes se me ocurrieron del manga sex pistol y los poderes que poseen los semillas pesadas).

**Los Omegas**: Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.

**Los Betas**: Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

También encontraran mucho de:

**Estro en humanos** (o sea celo, dado que los omegas en mi fic padecen de celo)  
**Mpreg** (Embarazo masculino)

**Knotting** (Penes con bulbo, juju alfas quedandose un ratito pegados a su omega para darles mimitos después del orgasmo)

**Sentidos agudizados en especial el olfato** (un alfa puede oler a un omega y su temporada de calor a metros de distancia es por eso que son tan sensibles a las feromonas y los omegas a las feromonas alfas también)

**Comportamiento anomalístico** (en particular en la época de celo) esto se debe a que aquí los seres humanos descienden de los animales (así como nosotros) y están más en contacto con su lado animal haciendo algunas cosas por instinto como aparearse.

**Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas** (si encuentras a tu alma gemela. Hay gente que nunca las encuentra)

Y ya veremos que más, espero disfruten la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket no es de mi propiedad

**Capítulo 1**

Teiko.

Mejor conocida como la Academia Teiko, era un colegio mixto para alfas, betas y omegas, aunque los estudiaban en Teiko jamás coincidían. Teiko mantenía una estricta división entre alfas, betas y omegas, sobre todo por la seguridad de estos últimos. Sólo les permitían reunirse en ocasiones muy especiales. Teiko abarcaba los estudios medios y los estudios superiores, estaba la Teiko Junior High School donde iban generalmente los chicos de trece a quince años y Teiko High School donde acudían los mayores entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años antes de partir a las mejores universidades del país. Aunque esta división sólo podía ser notada por los uniformes, ya que en el gran complejo que era Teiko se encontraban todos correctamente divididos. Los Junior se diferenciaban a sénior por los colores de sus uniformes y los omegas, alfas y betas se diferenciaban entre sí por los detalles en sus uniformes.

Los salones para los omegas tanto Junior como sénior estaban en el ala izquierda de Teiko los alfas e incluso los betas tenían prohibido pasar a esa área sin autorización, incluso habían guardias que vigilaban que esta regla no fuera rota. Los alfas y betas tenían toda el ala derecha.

Había otra cosa por la que Teiko destacaba sobre las demás escuelas, su club de basketball, tanto el club de Basketball omega como el club de basketball alfa eran los campeones tanto a nivel junior como a nivel sénior.

En ese momento el club sénior de basketball omega de Teiko estaba en un grave dilema. Más bien los chicos de la primera división tenían un problema. La primera división estaba compuesta por nueve jugadores cuatro de ellos pertenecían a la primera división desde el año anterior, los otros cinco eran los prodigios que habían llevado durante tres años consecutivos, al equipo Junior al campeonato y que habían tenido un pase automático a la primera división nada más entrar, para envidia de muchos que se esforzaban sin mucho éxito por llegar a la primera división. De hecho casi todos los que estaban en la primera división de la escuela superior habían sido titulares en la escuela media, pocas excepciones se daban.

Pero volviendo al tema central, en este momento los jóvenes omegas de la primera división se enfrentaban a un pequeño problema… su ala-pívot estrella se había graduado el pasado marzo ahora el equipo no tenía un ala-pívot.

-¿Akashi-shi, no podríamos mirar entre los de la segunda y tercera división y ver si encontramos un buen ala-pívot? -preguntó el siempre enérgico Kotaro Hayama, rubio de 1.80 y con un pequeño colmillo de lobo que le sobresalía de un lado de la boca. El chico era uno de los dos Aleros de la primera división.

-Ya fui a mirarlos con Teppei, no hay nada que me guste -negó Akashi Seijuro, de 1.73 metros, cabello rojo y ojos heterocromaticos uno rojo y otro dorado, con dieciséis años había pasado directo de ser el capitán del equipo de la escuela media a serlo de la escuela superior sin ninguna protesta ni siquiera de los sempai.

-Hay un par de chicos que podrían llegar a ser buenos, pero no dan la talla -admitió Teppei Kiyoshi con un suspiro. Teppei Kiyoshi era el más alto de todos los omegas en el equipo y ya que estamos de paso era el más alto omega en la escuela entera, medía 1.93 una estatura, nada común en un omega; era de echo mucho más alto que algunos alfas. Teppei tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, era amable y actualmente el único Pívot que quedaba en el equipo, el otro pívot se había graduado ya. Eso era otra de las preocupaciones de Akashi con sólo Teppei de momento para cubrir la posición de Pívot estarían en aprietos si algo le pasara en algún partido. Los de la primera división siempre procuraban tener dos jugadores mínimo de la misma posición, uno para salir en la cancha y otro para la banca.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? -la vos de Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador fantasma de la primera división hizo dar a todos un salto. Habían olvidado que el chico estaba ahí. Kuroko era el más bajito de todo el equipo 1.68, cabello azul, ojos azules, piel blanca, dieciséis años y una presencia que pasaba desapercibida.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? -preguntó Himuro Tatsuya con una mano en el corazón. Himuro era uno de los dos Escolta de la primera división, de segundo año, con 17 años, Himuro tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros, un lunar muy coqueto junto a su ojo derecho y medía 1.83 metros.

-Desde el principio -contestó Kuroko tranquilamente sin expresión alguna en su cara- ¿Podemos volver al tema? -preguntó- Necesitamos un ala-pívot ¿qué haremos sin uno?

-Bien, estuve pensando en eso. Y he decidido probar algunos cambios de posiciones en el equipo. Como bien saben actualmente hay tres bases -comentó Akashi- Takao, Izuki y yo. Desde ahora habremos dos, Izuki y yo, por el bien del grupo, Takao… quiero que aprendas a jugar en la posición de Alero, creo que con tu talento puedes hacerlo muy bien -dijo Akashi serio.

Kazunari Takao dieciséis años, media 1.76 metros, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un color azul metálico, poseía una visión muy aguda, la visión del halcón. En ese momento el chico se veía sorprendido; no había esperado ese anuncio.

-¿Estás seguro, Akashi? -parpadeó el pelinegro- Digo, el equipo tiene a dos aleros estupendos. Kotaro y Kise -le recordó.

Akashi negó haciendo moverse un poco su cabello rojo.

-Kotaro y tú serán los nuevos aleros, con su talento sin fondo y su habilidad para copiar a cualquier jugador y cualquier jugada Kise será nuestro nuevo Ala-pívot. Creo que es quien mejor lo puede hacer -aseguró y le regaló una sonrisa al sorprendido rubio.

Kise Ryota, rubio de ojos dorados, de 1.89 metros. Poseía la copia perfecta podía copiar cualquier jugada con sólo verla una vez. Su posición habitual solía ser la de alero, pero en realidad podía jugar cualquier posición menos la de Kuroko la única persona a quien no podía imitar.

-¿Estás seguro, Akashi-chii? -preguntó el rubio modelo del equipo.

-Lo estoy -asintió Akashi.

-Bien, entonces haré lo mejor que pueda -asintió Kise.

Takao aún se veía asombrado por su nueva posición, pero asintió. A decir verdad todos ellos confiaban completamente en Akashi y sus decisiones, hasta ahora Akashi jamás les había fallado y con su ojo del emperador el pelirrojo era capaz de verlo todo, incluso lo que los demás no podían ver.

-Puedo ayudarte a estudiar a los ala-pívot si quieres -se ofreció Shun Izuki de diecisiete años, 1.74 metros, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Poseía la visión del águila.

-Estaría bien, Izuki-chi -sonrió Kise.

-Podemos entrenar juntos tu nueva posición, Takao -le sonrió Kotaro enérgicamente. Takao asintió hacia el rubio, podía parecer medio tarado y drogado con azúcar por sus energías, pero era uno de los mejores aleros que había en Japón.

-¿Ryo-kun, puedo comer de eso? -la vox de Kuroko hablando sobresalto de nuevo a todos, Kuroko era su amigo, pero hasta ellos olvidaban que estaba ahí. Todos miraron con curiosidad y vieron a Kuroko rebuscando en la mochila del siempre tímido Ryo Sakurai. El segundo Escolta del equipo. Ryo Sakurai dieciséis años, ojos marrones igual que su cabello, sus ojitos solían verse asustados y siempre se disculpaba con todo, pero era uno de los mejores tiradores de tres puntos que hubieran en la liga omega. Y a pesar de su carácter tímido, cobardía y amabilidad, cuando alguien tocaba su lado malo, Ryo cambiaba radicalmente de personalidad.

-Hai, Kuroko-kun, gomen, gomen -chillo el joven haciendo mil reverencias mientras a sus compañeros le caía una gota por la cabeza ya acostumbrados al chiquillo.

-Eh decidido algo mejor para que Kise-kun aprenda su nueva posición, e convencido al entrenador para que organice un partido con el equipo alfa de Teiko. Nuestro equipo posee a Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, dos de los mejores ala-pívot de la liga alfa, quiero que aprendas sus técnicas. ¿Crees poderlo hacer, Kise? -le preguntó el pelirrojo capitán.

-Será pan comido -aseguro Kise Ryouta. Y Akashi sonrió satisfecho, ese año también el campeonato sería de ellos.

**Continuará…**

Como pudieron ver hubieron algunos cambios de posición para un par de los jugadores con respeto a sus posiciones comunes y salen muchos de los personajes del manga que aun no han salido en el anime.

Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos pero iré decidiendo el ritmo de actualisacion de acuerdo a la acogida que tenga la historia.

Para ayudarlos un poco aqui les dejo una lista del equipo Omega, nombre y posicion y entre comilla al equipo que realmente pertenencen en el manga.

**Equipo Omega: **

Kotaro Hayama-Alero-(Rakuzan)

Ryo Sakurai-Escolta-(Too)

Kuroko Tetsuya-Sexto hombre-(Seiren)

Himuro Tatsuya-Escolta-(Yosen)

Teppei Kiyoshi-Pivot-(Seiren)-Sub-capitan del equipo Omega

Akashi Seijuro-Base-(Rakuzan)-Capitan del equipo Omega

Kise Ryouta-Ala-pivot-(Kaijo)

Kazunari Takao-Alero-(Shutoku)

Shun Izuki-Base-(Seiren)


	2. Chapter 2

Ah gracias por los comentarios me hicieron asquerosamente feliz y cuando yo soy feliz actualizo rápido XD Abajo os contesto los comentarios del capítulo anterior entre otras cosas como siempre así que a disfrutar el nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

Kiyoshi Miyaji, rebotaba la pelota de bascketball contra el suelo aburrido mientras Kasamatsu Yukio, el capitán del equipo les daba las últimas instrucciones. Kiyoshi medía un metro noventa y uno y era rubio, tenía 18 años y estaba en su último año, ocupaba una de las posiciones de alero del equipo titular alfa de Teiko, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros titulares que eran prodigo Kiyoshi había llegado ahí gracias a su esfuerzo y sus ganas, él no había nacido con un gran súper don como alguno de los chicos, pero sí con muchas ganas él había escalado desde la tercera división hasta hacerse un lugar en los titulares por esfuerzo propio.

Kasamatsu Yukio con 18 años, también estaba en su último año y era el capitán del equipo alfa, tenía el cabello negro en puntas, tenía los ojos grises, y medía un metro setenta y ocho, lo que lo hacía un alfa no excesivamente alto, un tema algo delicado para el temperamental capitán que era uno de los base del equipo.

-Relájate, sempai -dijo Aomine aburrido bostezando-. Es sólo un juego de práctica con los omega. -dijo el moreno prodigo del bascketball de 16 años. Conocido como uno de los jóvenes milagros o prodigios del bascket, Aomine era moreno, medía un metro noventa y dos tenía el cabello azul oscuro igual que sus ojos y un aura completamente salvaje, era uno de los dos ala-pívot del equipo y sin temor a equivocarse uno de los ala-pívot más fuertes de la liga.

-Sólo tenemos que tomárnoslos con calma, como un calentamiento -se mostró de acuerdo con él Kagami Taiga cómo pocas veces lo hacía. Kagami Taiga el más grande rival y amigo de Aomine Daiki. Era el otro ala-pívot más fuerte que los chicos hubiesen visto, otro prodigo con un talento abrumador para el salto, con una gran potencia de salto el chico de 16 años era envuelto por un aura salvaje igual que el moreno. Kagami medía un metro noventa, tenía el cabello bicolor, negro en la parte inferior y rojo en la parte superior, sus ojos eran rojos y el y Daiki se pasaban compitiendo todo el tiempo, aunque Daiki solía ganar por lo general, era la presencia de Kagami siempre a punto de alcanzarlo lo que obligaba a Daiki a mejorar constantemente. Cuando Kasamatsu estaba cabreado con un equipo rival y quería ganar rápidamente por lo general sólo ponía a jugar a Daiki y a Kagaimi en la misma cancha. En cuanto esos dos comenzaban a competir por quien anotaba mas, el otro equipo no tenía nada que hacer, de hecho ellos tampoco tenían mucho que hacer.

-Es raro escucharlos a ustedes estar de acuerdo en algo -comentó Jumpei Hyuga. Jumpei Hyuga era el sub-capitán del equipo, tenía 17, y estaba en su pen-último año, medía un metro setenta y ocho, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos negros y usaba lentes por que sin ellos era ciego como un topo. Jumpei era uno de los escoltas de la primera división, Moriyama y él solían ser los mejores escoltas de la división junior hasta que llegó él, el monstruo entre los escoltas, con una capacidad ridículamente abrumadora. Se alegraban de tenerlo en su equipo.

-Los idiotas siempre piensan igual -comentó el mencionado monstruo entre los escoltas. Midorima Shintaro, con el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, medía un metro noventa y cinco lo que era una estatura poco normal en un escolta, usaba lentes de montura por que era tan miope como Hyuga, tenía una obsesión con el horóscopo y siempre cargaba su objeto de la suerte además de que siempre se vendaba los dedos de su mano izquierda cuando no estaba jugando. Midorima Shintaro era un prodigio capaz de anotar desde cualquier lugar de la cancha, tiros de tres puntos.

-No…No peleen chicos -tartamudeó Furihata Koki. Furihata medía un metro setenta, lo que lo hacía el más pequeño de todo el equipo en cuanto a estatura, tenía sólo 16 años, el cabello castaño y los ojos de igual color. Furihata era el tercer base en el equipo titular, a primera vista podía parecer débil y nada confiable, pero en realidad Furihata tenía un poder especial que nadie más poseía en todo el equipo alfa. Furihata podía calmar a cualquier persona a su alrededor sin importar cuán caldeados estuvieran los ánimos, cuando el juego se calentaba mucho y Kasamatsu y Jumpei decidían que había que bajar la intensidad ponían a Furihata a jugar, con su especialidad en el juego lento, calmaba a todos y hacía funcionar al equipo de forma perfecta. Furihata era tal vez el alfa más peculiar que alguna vez todos los demás hubieran visto, si no fuera por su olor cualquiera lo confundiría con un omega, pero definitivamente el chico de sonrisa amable y tímida olía a alfa.

Daiki y Taiga que tenían una respuesta mordaz para Shintaro en la punta de la lengua se la mordieron cuando Furihata habló y se limitaron a fulminar con la mirada al escolta que ni se dio por aludido ignorándolos.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hace, Kasachi? -solamente había una persona con semejante cuerpo capaz de hablar así… Murasakibara Atsushi. Con el cabello violeta al igual que sus ojos, tenía 16 años estaba en primero y medía dos metros ocho, lo que lo hacía el más alto de todo el equipo alfa y de la escuela completa. Era el Pívot del equipo titular el único de hecho y era más que suficiente con él, nadie pasaba al chico cuando estaba en la cancha. Murasakibara tenía por lo general un carácter aniñado y una obsesión con los dulces que era hasta ridícula siempre estaba comiendo dulces, pero cuando entraba a la cancha era un monstruo, una fortaleza impenetrable especializado en la defensiva, sólo porque se aburría, pero si algún día encontraba un enemigo que tocaba su lado malo,- por lo general Taiga y Daiki cuando se aliaban para molestarlo- el chico se convertía en un monstruo en la ofensiva imparable. A Murasakibara era bueno tenerlo de su lado positivo.

-¿Quiénes jugaremos? -preguntó el último miembro del equipo titular, Yoshitaka Moriyama con 18 años estaba en su último año, tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tenía la posición de escolta y medía un metro ochenta y uno. Era bastante conocido por ser un mujeriego, cosa nada difícil teniendo en cuenta que era el típico prototipo de chico guapo. Yoshitaka y todos hablaban del partido de entrenamiento contra el equipo omega de Teiko que el entrenador le había anunciado que tendrían.

Kasamatsu se pasó las manos por su negro cabello, su equipo no tenía remedio, suspiró.

-Obviamente ni Daiki ni Taiga ni Midorima ni Atsushi, el equipo omega lo ha hecho muy bien en la categoría omega trayendo siempre el campeonato a Teiko, no los pondremos a jugar con estos cuatro para que se depriman y luego no rindan bien cuando pierdan por cero puntos contra nosotros -dijo serio.

-Podrían controlarse y darles alguna oportunidad -dijo Furihata amablemente. Todos lo miraron-, excepto los cuatro veteados del juego -con escepticismo, hasta el mismo Furihata sabía que el concepto contenerse no figuraba en el lenguaje de los cuatro milagros del equipo.

-Eso es aburrido -se quejó Daiki. El capitán y el sub-capitán le ignoraron.

-Jugara Miyagi de alero, yo de escolta -los enlistó Hyuga-, Yukio de Base y tendremos que jugar sin pívot ni ala-pívot, Moriyama has lo que puedas en la posición de Murasakibara y Furihata… serás nuestro ala-pívot -rio Hyuga.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó el castaño.

-Relájate, Furi -rio Moriyama palmeándole la espalda-, será como cuando jugamos un tres para tres sin posiciones realmente, sólo es un equipo omega, diviértete -le animó el chico playboy.

-Creo que nos estamos confiando, son campeones como nosotros -dijo Furihata suavemente, siendo completamente ignorado hasta por su capitán y su sub-capitán y eso que Kasamatsu y Hyuga solían ser más serios, pero ni ellos se tomaban en serio un juego contra omegas, confiando en su fuerza física superior a la de los omegas.

**Continuará…**

Para hacérselos más fácil aquí les dejo los componentes del equipo Alfa de Teiko, nombre y posición y entre comillas el equipo original en que están en el manga porque aquí obvio están todos en Teiko.

**Equipo Alfa de Teiko**

Kiyoshi Miyaji-Alero-(Shutoku)

Junpei Hyuga-Escolta-(Seirin)

Daiki Aomine-Ala-pivot-(Too)

Kagami Taiga-Ala-pivot-(Seirin)

Murasakibara Atsushi-Pivot-(Yosen)

Midorima Shintaro-Escolta-(Shutoku)

Kasamatsu Yukio-Base-(Kaijo)

Yoshitaka Moriyama-Escolta-(Kaijo)

Koki Furihata-Base-(Seirin)

Ahora aparte y espero no perder lectores por lo que voy a decir pero les aclarare las parejas para que luego no me acusen de que hubo engaño. Lo primero que deben saber es que… Yo soy fanática de la generación de los milagros así que muchas de mis parejas favoritas salen de ahí y no de lo que se podrían considerar las parejas canon. De muchas de las que son mis parejas favoritas no se encuentran fic en español así que quise escribir de ellos, dado que de las parejas "canon" ahí muchos. Las parejas de este fic son las siguientes:

MiyajixKotaro _(Amo a estos dos desde el juego de Rakuzan vs Shutoku)_

HyugaxSakurai _(Me enamore de ellos en el 2do juego de Seirin vs too, par de bipolares estos dos XD)_

AominexKuroko _(Mi pareja favorita de todas)_

KagamixHimuro _(Me gustan además de que aquí el uke es mayor que el seme uno de mis fetiches)_

MurasakibaraxTeppei_ (Mi segunda pareja favorita de toda la serie estos dos tienen toda una historia el que se haya leído el manga lo sabe)_

KasamatsuxKise _(si me gustan ese amor apache que le tiene Kasa a Kise XD)_

MoriyamaxShun _(Me enamore por culpa de un fanart XD)_

MidorimaxTakao _(No son mi pareja favorita para nada, soy fan del MidorimaxAkashi, pero perdi una apuesta asi que aquí toco MidorimaxTakao)_

Ahora vamos con Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro es mi personaje favorito. Como mencione soy fan del MidorimaxAkashi pero dado que perdí una apuesta Midorima acabo con Takao y pensaba poner a Akashi con Furihata esta pareja me empezó a gustar después de leer varios fanfic en ingles y ver muchos fan-art XD Pero todavía no me decido así que les voy a pedir que voten por una de las siguientes opciones.

FurihataxAkashi_ (En esta relación todos sabemos que Akashi es el que manda XD)_

MidorimaxTakaoxAkashi _(Me gustan los trios)_

MurasakibaraxTeppeixAkashi _(Esto seria ser muy afortunado)_

Recuerden votar por una de las tres.

Se que muchas de las parejas no son las "típicas" pero plis denle una oportunidad a la historia y a conocer cosas nuevas, Kuroko no bascket es una historia de la que se puede sacar gran variedad de parejas y combinaciones es triste que solo se escriba siempre de las mismas (y que conste que no tengo nada contra ellas, me gustan y me leo fic de ellas pero a veces las cosas nuevas son buenas)

Ahora si pasemos a responder los comentarios.

**Lipshia**-si creeme que abra mucha accion... y otras cosas tambien XD

**MitsukiYoruNekoAllen**-Yo tambien amo este mundo llamado Omegaverso es una pena que no hayan muchos fic en espanol de este mundo T.T y te recomiendo mil leer el manga esta buenisimo.

**queen-chiibi**-Muchas gracias por recordarmelo y me alegro que te gustara.

**Yoko-chan**-Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**19'Mika-chan'91**-Gracias me alegro que te guste el tema del omegaverso a mi me encanta. Sobre Teppei siendo alfa... no lo creo a Murasakibara le va mas el papel que a el ademas si Furihata puede ser alfa... Teppei puede ser omega XD


	3. Chapter 3

****No soy muy buena narrando partidos pero hice lo mejor que pude.

**Capítulo 3**

Miyaji, Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Furihata y Moriyama estaban calentando, incluso Midorima también calentaba, Taiga y Daiki se echaban un par de canastas y Atsushi también calentaba… obligado por Kasamatsu, mientras esperaban al equipo omega. Hoy sería el día del encuentro de práctica.

Cuando el equipo omega entro todos dejaron de practicar viéndolos entrar y quedaron sorprendidos, había en todo el equipo un solo chico con la estatura de esperar de un omega, un peliazul clarito, pequeñito, que casi desaparecía rodeado del equipo omega, pero todos tenían estaturas altas para ser omegas, sobre todo el castaño, ¡Demonios! era tan alto que sólo Midorima y Atsushi en su equipo eran más altos que ese chico ¿Un omega podía ser tan alto? De un alfa se esperaría, pero de un omega… imposible.

-Me siento enano -comentó Furihata, solía sentirse enano contra los equipos alfas con los que jugaban, con un metro setenta era bastante enano en la liga de bascket alfa donde solían jugar alfas altísimos, pero ser superado en altura por un grupo de omega hería el orgullo de hasta el buen y dulce Furihata.

-Hay uno más chiquito que tú -le palmeó la espalda Aomine, aunque ese peliazul tan pequeño y tan sobreprotegido cosa que se notaba por como permanecía en medio de la formación, no tenía pinta ni de ser jugador se veía demasiado débil, debía ser un gerente. Lo que los alfas no sabían era que en realidad los omegas rodeaban a Kuroko para que no se les perdiera, el chico fantasma que desaparecía al primer descuido.

Kasamatsu se acercó con Hyuga a ellos, preguntándose quién era el capitán. Como dándole una respuesta Akashi y Teppei salieron a su encuentro.

-¿Kasamatsu sempai? -pregunto Akashi serio. Kasamatsu asintió.

-Soy Akashi Seijuro, capitán del equipo omega de Teiko y él es Teppei Kiyoshi, sub-capitan. Gracias por este encuentro -le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo. Kasamatsu se sorprendió de que fuera el pelirrojo el copian, había pensado que sería el chico que presentaron como Teppei.

-Un gusto, bienvenidos -le tendió su mano de forma amable, pero Akashi le ignoró. Teppei se apresuró a darle su mano para que los alfas no se ofendieran, así era Akashi no reconocía a nadie hasta que demostrara merecer ser reconocido por él.

-Gracias por el encuentro, capitán Kasamatsu, espero tengamos un buen juego -dijo Teppei con una sonrisa amable tendiéndole la mano a Hyuga después de a Kasamatsu.

Los dos chicos asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras el entrenador se acercaba para mostrarle los vestuarios para que se cambiaran. Kasamatsu y Hyuga volvieron con los demás alfas.

Hyuga se frotó el cuello.

-Un omega no debería ser tan algo -comentó distraídamente refiriéndose a Teppei.

-Y un alfa no debería ser tan enano -se refirió Furihata a sí mismo-. Siempre hay excepciones a la regla -les recordó con una sonrisa amable-, nuestra estatura no define nuestro talento. -les recordó.

-¿Crees que debamos permanecer con la misma formación, tal vez deberíamos meter a uno de nuestros cuatro Little monster -comento Hyuga a Kasamatsu.

-Sí, la estatura del sub-capitan omega es una sorpresa y la de un par de ellos, pero no amerita cambiar las posiciones, todos los titulares de la primera división seguimos siendo los mejores, guardemos nuestros ases para partidos en serio -dijo Kasamatsu. Los demás asintieron.

Los omegas se habían cambiado y habían vuelto a su banca, cuando vieron a Midorima, Atsushi, Daiki y Taiga sentarse, era obvio que cinco jugarían.

-Guardan a sus ases -le comentó Teppei.

-No nos toman en serio -comento Kotaro frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tranquilos, les demostraremos su grave error -sonrió Akashi con crueldad–. Kotaro serás alero -anunció al rubio-, Himuro serás escolta –le dijo al pelinegro-, Teppei… te quiero desde el principio dentro, de pívot… ¿Te parece bien? -le preguntó serio.

-Claro -sonrió Teppei.

-Takao y Shun completaran las posiciones, presiónenlos, quiero que los obliguen a sacar a sus cuatro monstruos a la cancha, entonces ahí saldrán Kise, Kuroko, Sakurai y yo -comentó Akashi serio.

-Los obligaremos -asintió Takao serio.

-Sera un duelo de monstruos, me gustaría ver eso -sonrió Kotaro divertido.

Kise, Kuroko y Akashi eran sus propios monstruos y Sakurai con su carita de nene bueno estaba bastante cerca de ser un monstruo como los otros tres. Los cuatro monstruos titulares eran Kise, Kuroko, Akashi y Teppei. Era raro verlos a los cuatro jugar a la vez y un espectáculo digno de ver, cuando Akashi decidía que era hora de jugar los cuatro sobre la misma cancha, cualquiera de ellos disfrutaba mucho de ser el quinto al que Akashi eligiera para la matanza, porque cuando esos cuatro junto a uno de ellos estaba en la cancha… era una matanza en toda regla, una carnicería sin piedad.

Los dos grupos se alinearon unos frente a otro. El quinteto inicial de los alfas, conformado por Miyaji Kiyoshi, Hyuga Jumpei, Yukio Kasamatsu, Miroyama Yoshitaka y Furihata Koki. Frente a ellos directamente el quinteto inicial de los omegas Kotaro Hayama, Himuro Tatsuya, Teppei Kiyoshi, Takao Kazunari y Shun Izuki.

-¿Tus ases? -le pregunto Teppei con una sonrisa torcida a Kasamatsu, como sub-capitan y en ausencia de Akashi que estaba en la banca, él estaba directamente frente a Kasamatsu el capitán del equipo rival- Diles que no se pongan muy cómodos, te obligaremos a sacarlos -le aseguró-. Nuestro capitán quiere un duelo con ellos… y Akashi siempre tiene lo que quiere -le aseguró señalando su propia banca-. Además vinimos por ellos dos -señaló a Kagami y a Daiki.

Kasamatsu lo miró extrañado por la forma tan atrevida del omega de hablarle, hablaba como quien era amo y señor, pobre Kasamatsu y eso que aun no había conocido a Akashi, el verdadero monstruo entre los monstruos.

-Tengamos un buen partido -le dijo Kasamatsu sin caer en la provocación del enorme omega, se veía obligado a alzar su cabeza para poderle mirar a la cara al hablar. Teppei le sonrió.

-Tengamos un buen juego -asintió.

***

El juego pronto dio comienzo. Los alfas que habían comenzado el juego relajadamente de forma confiada se dieron cuenta de su error teniendo que ponerse serios. Kotaro Hayama estaba abrumando a Miyaji Kiyoshi cuando los dos alero se encontraron uno a uno, Kotaro demostró un poder abrumador superior al del alfa que no podía creer que un rebote tan ruidoso y rápido pudiera ser llevado a cabo con tanto control y el chico sólo estaba usando tres dedos. Teppei era otro gran problema, no había un rebote que se le escapara, además sus manos eran tan grandes que podía agarrar el balón con sólo una y no se decidía hasta el último segundo entre lanzar y hacer un pase. Moriyama que cubría la posición que era usualmente la de Murasakibara no podía hacer mucho contra Teppei, empezando por la altura superior del omega contra él, hasta por su habilidad el jugador que solía ser escolta, no era un enemigo real para Teppei, aunque al menos se encargaba de estorbarle. Los triples de Himuro estaban crispando los nervios de Jumpei, pero al menos estos dos si estaban bastante igualados tal vez Himuro de pronto sobrepasaba un poco la habilidad de Jumpei, pero no por mucho y Jumpei trabajaba duro para no dejarse tomar la delantera, eran los triples de Hyuga lo que no estaban permitiendo que los alfas se fueran hasta el fondo ante el talento de los omegas. Furihata se las veía con Takao, el ojo de halcón no era fácil de engañar aunque el juego lento y nervioso a la vez que tranquilo de Furihata era completamente desconcertante para Takao que nunca había visto un juego así y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el chico que parecía más un omega de su equipo que un alfa, si no fuera por su olor, apestaba a alfa y en eso no había confusión. Yukio se las veía directamente como base contra Shun Izuki y aunque Yukio le llevaba la ventaja al chico con la visión de águila, admitía que este era muy bueno y estorbaba en sus esfuerzos por ayudar a su equipo. Shun sabía que Yukio Kasamatsu era superior a él jugando, pero se encargaba de estorbarle y no dejarle avanzar para ir en ayuda de Hyuga quien con sus triples era el único que estaba salvando a los alfas del precipicio al verse abrumados por el talento de los omegas.

Los alfas eran muy buenos a decir verdad, pero su error había sido subestimar a los omegas cuando estos no lo hicieron ni por un segundo, en consecuencia los omegas se habían aprovechado de esto y habían tomado el juego de las riendas desde el principio. Desde la banca Midorima, Kagami, Aomine y hasta el siempre aburrido Atsushi se habían interesado en el juego y sentían muchas ganas de jugar y aplastar a los omegas al ver su muestra de poder.

El primer tiempo acabó con la ventaja de los omegas, 24-15.

Akashi, Kuroko, Sakurai y Kise le pasaron toallas a los chicos cuando se acercaron a la banca en el descanso de dos minutos.

-¿Suficiente presión? -preguntó Takao con una sonrisa algo sádica cuando se secaba el rostro.

-Van bien, pero aun pueden presionar un poco más -aseguró Akashi viendo como Murasakibara Atsushi se levantaba quitándose la chaqueta, era obvio que entraría a jugar en el lugar de Furihata que era a quien estaban dejando en la banca– Ten cuidado, Teppei, están poniéndolo a él especialmente contra ti -le dijo Akashi.

-Tal vez debamos sacar a alguien más -susurro Sakurai y cuando todos lo miraron chilló haciendo varias reverencias- ¡Perdón, perdón no merezco vivir! -dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo -le palmeó Kise con una gotita en la cabeza–, todo está bien -le aseguró.

-No, aun no, Sakurai, quiero a Kuroko los últimos dos cuartos completo, ahí saldremos también Kise y yo, obliguen a salir a Taiga y a Aomine vinimos por ellos -les ordenó. Todos asintieron.

La anexión de Murasakibara como pívot demostró ser una gran decisión de Kasamatsu, a pesar de lo bueno que era Teppei, era altamente superado por el gigante, era la primera vez como pívot que Teppei se enfrentaba a alguien más alto que él sin poder usar su altura como ventaja, La anexión de Murasakibara impidió a los omegas marcar por lo que se vieron obligados a dar muchísimo más para impedir el avance de los alfas. El segundo cuarto fue intenso y acabó con los alfas dándoles alcance 24-24.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Teppei tomando agua algo frustrado Murasakibara lo había anulado completamente aunque los alfas tampoco que hubiesen podido avanzar mucho.

-Lo hiciste perfectamente -le aseguró Akashi tranquilamente con una sonrisa, los tres monstruos restantes se quitaban sus chaquetas, habían conseguido lo que querían, Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki saldrían a la cancha y como añadidura también lo haría Shintaro Midorima–. Kise, Kuroko alístense, tú también, Sakurai -ordenó quitándose su propia chaqueta-. Kuroko te asistirá y todos nosotros, anularemos a Murasakibara Atsushi, así tenga que marcarlo yo mismo, no te preocupes -le dijo Akashi sin darle importancia. Teppei asintió.

Los 15 minutos de descanso acabaron y empezó el tercer cuarto, casi todo el equipo inicial en ambos lados cambiado, sólo Kasamatsu y Teppei permanecían. Ambos equipos habían sacado a sus ases, a sus pequeños monstruos.

El tercer cuarto comenzó, aquellos que tomaron a Kuroko como alguien débil al principio quedaron alucinado, el chico desaparecía en la cancha, no tenía presencia y hacía unos pases escalofriantes robando en los momentos indicados, Akashi era tan infalible como el mismo decía, Kasamatsu se estaba viendo abrumado por el otro base. Por su parte Sakurai con su metralleta apenas lograba alcanzar a Midorima, ni aun cuando este sacó el peor lado de Sakurai, el chico castaño no podía con el monstruo, si bien su metralleta era impresionante el escolta de altura anormal para su posición era bien capaz de encestar en el canasto contrario desde su propio canasto aunque sus tiros eran lentos por lo ridículamente largos que eran. Kise estaba tardando más en copiar a Kagami y a Aomine de lo que le gustaría, pero eran dos monstruos impresionantes incluso para él, copiar a Kagami se le estaba haciendo más fácil que a Aomine, pero Kise tenía un talento sin fondo para el bascket, Akashi sabía que sólo tenía que darle algo más de tiempo al rubio para lograrlo. La presencia de Akashi y de Kuroko había hecho a Teppei más capaz de llevar el ritmo de Murasakibara sin ser totalmente abrumado por el gigante, obligándolo a saltar y a correr para poderlo bloquear y robarle rebotes.

Las gradas se habían llenado, los entrenadores habían olvidado sus nombres, los de la banca estaban al borde de sus asientos y hasta el árbitro había olvidado su trabajo, nadie podía hacer más que ver completamente absorto a los dos mejores equipos enfrentarse en un choque de titanes. El tercer cuarto fue algo abrumador entre ataque y defensa de 24 puntos el marcados se elevó pronto a los 70, el tercer cuarto acabo 73-70 a favor de los alfas quienes hicieron un buzzer beater de manos de Midorima Shintaro, tomando la delantera al final del tercer cuarto. Akashi sonreía divertido ese era el último descanso antes del último cuarto.

-Kuroko, tú serás la marca de Midorima Shintaro, no dejes que vuelva a tocar el balón -le ordenó. Kuroko asintió secándose el sudor–. Yo marcaré a Kagami Taiga, Sakurai juega un rato con Kasamatsu-sempai -dijo el nombre del capitán alfa con ironía-. Teppei, tú sigue como vas, con esa maldita muralla con forma humana -le ordenó a su sub-capitan- ¿Kise listo para tu uno a uno contra Aomine? -preguntó Akashi serio.

-¿Por qué el moreno y no el pelirrojo? -se quejó el rubio.

-Porque ya eres capaz de imitar la potencia de salto de Taiga, pero veo que copiar a Aomine te está dando más problemas, cópialo, sé que puedes -le ordenó. Kise asintió serio.

-Lo haré -prometió. Akashi asintió complacido.

Si el tercer cuarto fue ridículamente abrumador, el cuarto fue aún más abrumador, los tiros de tres de Midorima fueron completamente bloqueados por el chico fantasma que no le dejaba tocar el balón, Kagami no tenía forma de pasar a Akashi que jugaba con él como un gato con el ratón, Atsushi y Teppei luchaban con todo aun cuando Atsushi era superior a Teppei, este no se rendía, Kasamatsu no podía ayudar a nadie, todo su esfuerzo estaba concentrado en bloquear los tiros de tres de la metralleta de Sakurai, el juego era realmente de Kise y Aomine, Aomine era superior a Kise, para su sorpresa este veía como el chico le estaba enfrentando con las técnicas de Kagami en un principio y luego poco a poco iba imitando sus propias técnicas, incluso imitó su tiro sin forma anotándole a Murasakibara. A sólo segundos de acabar el último cuarto con el marcador empatado Aomine y Kise se la vieron, uno a uno entre los dos genios del bascket. Kise supo que no anotaría y trató de hacerle un pase a Akashi para que este tirara pero sus ojos lo delataron, Aomine no dejó pasar la oportunidad, robó y tiró, su tiro entró en la canasta a la misma vez que la bocina sonaba anunciando el final del partido, 103-100 a favor de los alfas, con el último tiro de tres puntos de Aomine. Los alfas gritaron su victoria celebrándolo, todo el mundo reaccionó en las gradas y en las bancas empezando a aplaudir, los omegas estaban sorprendidos sobre todo Kise, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yo… ¿Perdí? -pregunto asombrado con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- Nunca había perdido.

Akashi se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta por haber perdido, aunque eso ya estaba en sus cálculos desde el momento en que confió el último cuarto a Kise para que se las viera con Aomine, aun así perder no le gustaba.

-Ey, no llores -le pasó un brazo por la espalda Teppei a Kise acariciándole el cabello-. La próxima vez lo aplastaras -le aseguró a pesar de haberse visto por primera vez abrumado como pívot y de estar frustrado también, Teppei se concentró en consolar al rubio en vez de en sus ganas de patear al alfa peli violeta en las pelotas de forma vengativa.

-No seas llorón Kise-kun sólo aprende a ser mejor que él -le dijo Kuroko con su carita de palo y sin expresión haciendo al rubio hacer un puchero mientras el peliverde fulminaba a Kuroko con la mirada, odiaba a ese omega que le había bloqueado por completo… maldito chico fantasma.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa por no haber hecho más -chilló Sakurai con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas haciendo miles de reverencia.

-Eh… no para nada Sakurai, hiciste un buen trabajo -le aseguró Kise limpiándose sus ojitos y apurándose a tranquilizar al omega, de nuevo histérico ahora que el juego había acabado.

-Alinéense -ordenó el árbitro que recordó de nuevo que era arbitro y no un espectador, pero es que pocas veces había la oportunidad de ver un juego tan increíble- 103-100 gana el equipo alfa de Teiko.

-Gracias por el juego -dijeron ambos equipos a la vez alineados.

-¿Esta vez también me ignoraras? -le preguntó Kasamatsu a Akashi tendiéndole su mano. Akashi lo miro de arriba abajo y al final le tendió su mano.

-La próxima vez serán aplastados -le aseguró.

-Ya lo veremos -sonrió Kasamatsu-, mis respetos, son el equipo más fuerte que hemos enfrentado alguna vez -aseguró.

-Ustedes también lo son -sonrió Teppei al lado de Akashi-. Adiós -dijo el alto omega viendo como su entrenador los llamaba, era hora de que los omegas volvieran a su área. Los alfas vieron al equipo omega tomar sus mochilas y salir de la cancha de vuelta a su área de la escuela.

-Ellos son realmente el mejor equipo que hemos enfrentado -estuvo de acuerdo Hyuga parándose al lado de los demás.

-Estaré esperando a volver a jugar con ellos -comento Aomine.

-Las posibilidades de eso son bastante nulas teniendo en cuenta que alfas y omegas nunca nos cruzamos en los torneos -dijo Midorima con lógica.

-Quien sabe -comentó Kasamatsu con una sonrisa divertida-, quien sabe.

**Continuará…**

**Yoko-chan**-Voto anotado parese ser que el FurihataxAkashi resulto mas interesante de lo que esperaba para los lectores ^^

**19'Mika-chan'91**-Bueno como ya dije no soy muy buena narrando partidos pero espero que haya quedado medianamente bien. En cuanto a la actu de esta semana, pues que puedo decir? este domingo fue la parada del orgullo gay y viaje desde el jueves (dado que es al otro lado de la isla) y pase todo mi fin de semana fuera de fiesta y celebración y ni me moleste en llevarme mi computadora XD Recién vengo llegando a casa y apurandome a subir este capitulo, pero seguramente de recompensa actualice el de POT Jueves como siempre y uno de los días del fin de semana para recompensar el de el jueves anterior.

**queen-chiibi**-Pues tambien me resulta interesante el AominexSakurai si supieras XD un dia escribire algo de ellos.

**Shelley was here**-Pues a mi tambien me gusta el AoKise y el KagaKuro pero me gusta tambien la variedad encuentro que es bueno leer de mas cosas asi que gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El torneo Inter-escolar Omega comenzaba algunos días que el torneo Alfa, también acaba algunos días antes.

-¿Capitán, que hace aquí? -Aomine Daiki preguntó sobresaltado al encontrarse por los pasillos a Kasamatsu Yukio. El pelinegro de prominente cejas se vio incomodo al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa literalmente. Miró al moreno de cabellos azules incómodo y a Kagami Taiga quien se veía bastante tonto al tratarse de ocultar detrás de Aomine en primero como si no lo hubiese visto ya y en segunda con lo alto que era.

-Eh, yo… bueno, estaba aburrido así que… me di una vuelta -dijo al fin Kasamatsu- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Nunca los imaginé viniendo a ver la apertura de la Inter-High Omega -comentó.

-Eh… Aomine/Kagami me invitó -dijeron los dos ala-pívot señalando al otro. Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja mientras el moreno y el oji rojo se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Capitán, chicos -la alegre voz de Furihata acabó con la discusión cuando todos se voltearon a verlo. Furihata llegaba caminando alegremente y atrás de él venían arrastrando los pies y con caras incomodas Midorima Shintaro y Kiyoshi Miyaji al haber sido descubiertos por Furihata a pesar de que trataron de pasar desapercibidos y no sólo ellos si no Murasakibara, pero este no se veía nada incomodo mientras devoraba una bolsa de patatas, Furihata lo había chantajeado con dulces para que le acompañara y así no ir solo y Murasakibara se había apuntada a la sola mención de dulces gratis.

-¿Es que vinimos todos a verlos jugar? -pregunto Miyaji frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me parece que casi todos -rio Furihata-. Sólo faltan Hyuga y Moriyama.

-No, de hecho no -comentó Murasakibara distraído, con su altura veía perfectamente a los dos tiradores de tres puntos (escoltas) caminando entre la gente justo hasta donde estaban ellos. Los otros dos al fin les vieron y todos se miraron conteniendo la risa.

-Bueno, no tiene nada raro que vengamos a verlos, somos de la misma escuela ¿no? -preguntó Hyuga excusándose aun cuando nadie había dicho nada.

-Pero es la primera vez que lo hacemos, admitan que les admiran -sonrió Furihata tranquilamente siendo al momento fulminado por todos-. Mejor consigamos asientos -dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

El Equipo Omega de Teiko abría y jugarían contra La segundaria Kiriaishi. Todos estaban ya en la cancha cada uno en su lado calentando.

Akashi acaba de recibir un pase de Kuroko cuando este de pronto se volvió hacia las gradas. Curioso el pelirrojo retuvo el balón en lugar de pasarle a Kotaro que ya lo esperaba y miró las gradas.

-Vinieron -dijo Akashi tranquilamente. Kuroko asintió.

-¿Quiénes vinieron? -preguntó un escandaloso, enérgico y alegre Kise Ryouta. Kuroko levantó su blanca mano y le señalo, Kise siguió con sus ojos la dirección viendo a todo el equipo titular alfa de Teiko en las gradas- Oh.

Teppei atraído también miró viendo de inmediato la cabeza violeta de Murasakibara, como para no verlo con lo enorme que era. Apretó el balón que Himuro le había pasado y se contuvo de lanzarlo a las gradas directo a la cabeza de ese maldito gigante. Se desquitaría mejor con el otro equipo y le demostraría a ese idiota lo buen pívot que era.

-Retomemos el calentamiento -ordenó Akashi notando que todos se habían detenido. A su orden todos retomaron el calentamiento.

-¿Por qué crees que hayan venido? -preguntó Takao quien los veía perfectamente gracias a su privilegiada vista.

-¿A lo que vienen la mayoría de los alfas a el torneo omega? -preguntó Shun sarcásticamente.

-Pues yo no creo que los sempai estén aquí para tratar de ver un buen pedazo de trasero como la mayoría de los alfas, creo que están aquí para apoyarnos -dijo Sakurai tímidamente y cuando Takao e Izuki fijaron su vista en él se tensó haciendo de inmediato una reverencia tras la otra-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -repetía como una grabadora.

-Chicos, no molesten a Ryo -ordenó Himuro palmeando la cabeza del otro escolta-. Tranquilo, Ryo, siempre puedes decir lo que piensas con nosotros… menos con Akashi si le vas a llevar la contraria -bromeó Himuro relajadamente.

-Sobre todo si tiene unas tijeras en las manos -rio Kotaro sin notar que el pelirrojo estaba detrás suyo.

-Kotaro -este se volteó sobresaltado al escuchar a Akashi detrás de él y cuando se trató de mover calló de culo al suelo mientras Akashi sonreía maliciosamente, había usado su técnica de la finta de los tobillos. Himuro sabiamente se había alejado detrás de la muralla que representaba Teppei que sonreía divertido.

-o-o-o-

Furihata silbó en voz baja cuando el juego acabó, desde el primer momento quedó claro que escuela era la que tenía el mejor equipo y el marcador lo dejaba más que claro 50 a 151 un marcador triplicado por el ganador, los integrantes de Teiko. Y eso que el juego había sido jugado sólo con Kazunari Takao, Shun Izuki, Kise Ryuta, Teppei Kiyoshi y Himuro Tatsuya, el equipo sólo había usado a dos de sus monstruosos Milagros, los otros dos se habían quedado en la banca.

-Ne, Murasakibara, que te están coqueteando -se burló Daiki al ver la mirada desafiante que un triunfante Teppei lanzaba desde la cancha a Murasakibara en las gradas, aunque su mirada no tenía nada coqueto, más bien era una mirada de guerra. Atsushi bufó.

-No le veo nada maravilloso, hasta un niño se habría cargado al otro equipo; eran malos -dijo Atsushi aburrido negándose a reconocer a Teppei y haciendo reír a sus compañeros al ver el obstinado semblante infantil que ponía Atsushi, al parecer la sola existencia de Teppei le molestaba.

-Cuidado, Atsushi, cuando dos se pelean es porque se quieren -no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo Midorima.

-Será mejor retirarnos -dijo Furihata con una sonrisa divertida-, pero creo que antes deberíamos felicitarlos -comentó mirando a Kasamatsu fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran a mí? -se quejó el capitán.

-Porque eres el capitán, lo más lógico es que lo hagas tú -le dijo Jumpei con cara de obvio.

-Que lo haga Furihata, él le cae mejor a los omegas que el resto de nosotros, siempre -se escaqueó el capitán.

-Bueno, eso sí es cierto -asintió Jumpei.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -se quejó- No lo haré -aseguró el siempre amable Furihata. Pero tres minutos después trataba de no temblar mientras caminaba hacia el equipo omega.

-Akashi -susurró Kuroko con su voz siempre plana, Akashi miró de inmediato hacia donde veía Kuroko y miró ocultando su curiosidad a aquel peculiar alfa acercarse.

-Eh… hola -saludó nervioso Furihata-, felicidades por la victoria, de parte de todo el equipo alfa -les sonrió a todos esquivando la mirada de Akashi, aquel pelirrojo le ponía demasiado nervioso y acongojado.

-Gracias -le sonrió Ryouta con amabilidad.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya -quiso huir pronto-. Buen partido, manténganse así y sin duda ganaran -les animó a todos.

-Por supuesto que ganaremos -bufo Akashi como si eso fuera obvio-, perder no es una opción aceptable -dijo serio y Furihata se vio obligado a mirarlo tragando saliva nervioso.

-Hai -dijo nervioso-, sayonara -se apresuró a despedirse y casi salió corriendo, demonios, que era un alfa y no debía estar tan nervioso por un simple omega. Es más, ninguno de aquellos omegas le ponían nervioso, ni siquiera el gigantesco Teppei, pero Akashi Seijuuro, a pesar de ser uno de los más pequeños del equipo omega, lograba que Furihata se sintiera acorralado y en peligro-. Que omega más escalofriante -susurró uniéndose a sus compañeros unos bastardos -los acusó fulminándolos con la mirada mientras los otros sonreían sin inmutarse iniciando el camino hacia la salida, no les interesaban los demás juegos que quedaban ese día.

**Continuará….**

**19'Mika-chan'91** -Seria interesante escuchar esas ideas.

**Yoko-chan**-Es que si no lo vigilan se les pierde XD

**rinachi** –Jaja las explicaciones eran necesarias para los que no conocen el omegaverso XD Aomine Kuroko es una de mis parejas favoritas pena que no te guste esa pareja pero gracias por igual darle una oportunidad a la historia.

**queen-chiibi** –Ya veras ya veras ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Akashi Seijuro lo había tenido todo en la vida, o eso pensaría el que viera desde afuera al pelirrojo. Único hijo de los Akashi, un día heredaría todo el imperio de sus padres, siempre teniendo todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Pero en realidad Akashi Seijuro no tenía nada. Por qué no tenía amor, sus padres siempre quisieron un alfa y en cambio sólo lograron tener un omega, su apellido se perdería con Seijuro, como bien tendían a recordarle a cada momento, como si fuera su culpa el hecho de haber nacido omega o que sus padres no hubiesen podido tener más hijos porque un accidente había dejado estéril a su padre.

Sus padres no exigían más que la perfección de todo a cuanto Seijuro hacía. Desde las notas en su escuela hasta sus actividades extraescolares. El único lugar donde Akashi se sentía bien y con un poco de libertad era con el equipo de bascket.

Akashi en ese momento no sabía dónde estaba, había peleado con sus padres, querían presentarle a un rico heredero el mismo día en que él tenía un partido así que se había peleado con ellos, no dejaría que sus padres le quitaran el bascket, no lo permitiría, había salido de su casa cabreado, de un portazo cerró la puerta y había escapado de sus guardias caminando y caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que el chico genio no supo dónde estaba.

Akashi siguió caminando buscando algún cartel o algo que le dijera donde estaba hasta que lo vio a él. El chico castaño que le miraba con respeto y temor el día que fue a felicitarlos en el torneo de apertura Inter-High Omega, uno de los calienta bancas del equipo alfa de la primera división… Furihata algo era su nombre.

-Ey, tú -le llamó Akashi con el tono de quien era amo y señor.

Koki Furihata cargaba unas cajas con un par de niños correteando por sus piernas cuando escuchó el llamado y al voltearse a mirar vio a un par de pasos más alejado de sí, al pelirrojo capitán omega, Akashi Seijuro.

-¿Eh? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor, pero dado que no había nadie más además de él y los niños, y dudaba que el pelirrojo estuviera llamando a los chiquillos, debía ser a él a quien había llamado. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado ¿Qué hacía alguien como Akashi Seijuro en un lugar así?- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Akashi-san? -preguntó al fin, mientras los pequeños se agarraban a las piernas de Koki mirando al pelirrojo de ojos bicolor con curiosidad.

-¿Furihata-ni-chan, quien es el chico de ojos curiosos? -preguntó inocentemente uno de los niños. Koki sudó por la pregunta del chico, Akashi Seijuro no era alguien a quien fuera inteligente molestar si querías vivir ni siquiera por error, pero el pelirrojo se veía tranquilo mirando a los niños y a Furihata cómo si los evaluara.

-Él es un compañero de mi escuela -les explicó Furihata con una sonrisa-. Es Akashi Seijuro, es el capitán de bascket del equipo omega -les contó.

-¿Juega al bascket como tú, Furi-onii-chan? -preguntó el otro crio, casi gritando entusiasmado.

-En realidad no juega como yo -aseguró-, es mucho mejor que yo, aunque ambos somos base -añadió con una sonrisa. Akashi se vio satisfecho ante estas palabras, la sonrisa de Furihata se acentuó más ante esto. Akashi era como un niño que se crecía ante los halagos- ¿Quieres pasar? -le preguntó.

-¿Esta es tu casa? -preguntó Akashi tratando de ocultar el tono curioso de su vos.

-Es mi hogar, sí -asintió con una sonrisa. Akashi asintió acercándose a él y siguiéndole por el enorme patio de lo que, notó ahora, era un orfanato. Furihata caminaba frente a él llevando las cajas mientras los niños habían corrido a dentro a anunciar que Furi-ni-chan traía un amigo.

-¿Eres huérfano? -preguntó Akashi directamente sin ningún tacto. Furihata asintió tranquilamente.

-Ahora vivo solo -asintió–, pero viví aquí desde los dos años, así que siempre lo considerare mi hogar -le explicó.

-¿Cómo es que te mantienes solo? -preguntó curioso, Koki era menor de edad aun, como él- ¿Y cómo lograste entrar a Teiko? Es uno de los colegios más costoso –le recordó Akashi, quien no parecía conocer la palabra tacto, para diversión de Furihata que entró al orfanato dejando las cajas sobre una mesa en el recibidor.

-Se llama beca de basket, pude que no sea tan bueno como tú, pero soy un base lo bastante decente como para que Teiko me diera una beca -le explicó tranquilamente-, en cuanto a cómo vivo solo, cuando cumplí los quince pude reclamar mi herencia, la vieja casa que me dejaron pagada mis padres, era de su propiedad y un pequeño fideicomiso paga los impuestos de esta, así que tengo mi propio hogar y para la comida trabajo medio tiempo -le explicó calmado. Akashi asintió mirando a un hombre mayor que se acercaba a ellos.

-Furihata -saludó el hombre mayor a Koki palmeando su espalda-, no debiste molestarte, chico, siempre nos ayudas.

-Son mi familia, no lo haría de otra forma -sonrió Koki tranquilamente-, así que sin protestas. -pidió al hombre mayor que le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Trajiste a tu novio? -preguntó el hombre mayor mirando a Akashi con curiosidad. En lugar de ser Akashi el que se sonrojara como se esperaría de un omega, fue Furihata el que se sonrojó mientras balbuceaba avergonzado. Akashi no les presaba atención sólo evaluaba con una ligera curiosidad el lugar donde Furihata había crecido.

-No es mi novio, es mi compañero de instituto, su nombre es Akashi -al fin recuperó la capacidad de hablar de forma entendible-. Akashi-san, él es el director Mamoru, el hombre que me crio -sonrió.

Akashi miró al fin al hombre y asintió en su dirección sin hacer ademan de tomar la mano que el hombre le tendía. Luego el hombre mayor tomó en cuenta que era un omega y no podía ofrecerle la mano como haría con un alfa o un beta y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, sin imaginarse que en realidad Akashi no le daba la mano por que en realidad no reconocía su existencia... aun.

-Furi-ni-chan -apareció otro niño con un balón en la mano, Akashi lo reconoció como uno de los balones que la escuela había descartado el año pasado cuando llegó un nuevo lote. Furihata debió haberlos tomado de la basura y traído al orfanato-. Juguemos basket -dijo el niño contento y un corillo de más niños salió a apoyar la idea. Furihata rio quitándose la chaqueta.

-Vamos -asintió- ¿Vienes? -le preguntó de forma amable a Akashi, el pelirrojo aun le acojonaba, pero eso no era excusa para no ser amable con él. Akashi miró a los niños como si fueran algún tipo de alienígenas desconocidos y asintió, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, siguiéndolos, en realidad sólo pensaba mirar. No supo en que momento terminó capitaneando a cuatro niños en un equipo para enfrentarse a Koki Furihata y a cuatro niños más en el otro equipo. Para sorpresa de Akashi aquel juego sin ningún sentido donde no se seguía ninguna regla y hacía reír a los enanos y a Furihata, incluso arrancó sonrisas en él. Los niños no sabían driblear el balón, así que corrían torpemente con él, por más que tiraban eran peor tratando de anotar que Kuroko, el balón se quedaba a mitad sin acercarse al aro, así que Furihata los alzaba sobre sus hombros para que anotaran, aun con el desastre que eran Akashi se las logró ingeniar para ganar con su equipo, riendo cuando los niños le abrasaron celebrando.

A Akashi no le gustaba que le tocaran sin su permiso y mucho menos reía de una forma tan relajada y escandalosa, por lo general eso no era correcto en un Akashi, pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo libremente, era imposible no hacerlo con las pequeñas pestes que le miraban como si Akashi fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Era la primera vez que la mayoría de ellos veían a un omega puro tan de cerca y jugaban con él, y a pesar de que al principio había tenido una mirada que daba un poco de miedo, ahora a todos les gustaba y le pedían que fuera su novia, cosa que hacía reír a Akashi.

Furihata le veía de pie con la bola de baloncesto sostenida entre su mano y la cadera con una sonrisa, nunca jamás había pensado ver al serio y escalofriante capitán omega reír tan relajadamente rodeado de niños con una sonrisa tan sincera, para el chico era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, la brisa movía el cabello rojo del capitán omega mientas este era rodeado y adoraba por los chiquillos que le pedían que fuera su novio o que se casara con alguno de ellos haciéndolo sonreír y reír bajito, mientras les revolvía el cabello, esto era un lado que pocos habían visto alguna vez en Akashi Seijuro, Furihata no sabía lo privilegiado que era en ese momento al verlo. Lo que sí sabía es que ahora podía ver claramente al omega en Akashi en la forma suave, pero firme en que manejaba a los niños, en su sonrisa dócil, en su cabello rojo mecido por la brisa en sus hombros relajados, Koki Furihata no lo supo en ese momento, pero el castaño acababa de empezar a enamorarse del mismo pelirrojo que hasta hace unas horas atrás le hacía sentir que si respiraba en el momento incorrecto o se movía de cualquier forma que al otro le molestara, le apuñalaría.

-Creo que te juzgué muy rápido, Akashi Seijuro -susurró Furihata con una sonrisa, le gustaba este Akashi que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Casi como si supiera que el otro pensaba en él, el pelirrojo se volvió a mirarlo con su ojos bicolores y se acercó a él, quitándose a los pequeños de encima con amabilidad.

-Tienes una familia adorable -le dio Akashi cuando se paró delante de él asintiendo como si diera su aprobación-. Vendré otra vez a jugar con ellos –decidió.

-Eso les alegrara -sonrió Furihata asintiendo agradecido. Akashi asintió con expresión seria.

-Ahora… ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy? -le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero en realidad no era una pregunta, era una orden.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso… estas perdido? -preguntó Furihata con la boca abierta.

-Claro que no -dijo Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo con una mirada escalofriante que hiso tragar saliva a Furihata, sí, ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo chico que le hacía sentirse acojonado-, sólo estoy levemente desorientado -dijo serio.

-Sí claro, por supuesto -asintió Furihata de inmediato sonriéndole con suavidad y haciendo relajarse de nuevo al omega-. No quise insinuar nada -le sonrió amablemente dándole la información de donde estaban-. Después de lo que hicisteis por mi familia hoy… me preguntaba si… ¿Te quedarías a cenar con nosotros? -enojar a Akashi era fácil, lo había notado rápidamente, Furihata podía parecer despistado, pero no lo era así, que estaba aprendiendo a leer al omega rápidamente, basándose en su carácter había que tener cuidado en la forma en que algo se le proponía dado que dudaba que el otro aceptara ordenes fácilmente, se notaba que más bien estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes-. Luego, si es posible, me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa… o al menos cerca de esta -le pidió. Akashi lo pensó unos momentos con expresión seria, pero luego de unos momentos asintió.

-De acuerdo, te lo permitiré -decidió el emperador del equipo omega- ¿Qué cenaremos? -preguntó.

-Macarrones con queso y pollo -le sonrió Furihata guiándole dentro con calma.

-¿Macarrones con queso y pollo? -preguntó Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo con curiosidad, nunca había comido algo tan sencillo.

-Te gustara, nadie los hace como la esposa de Mamoru -le aseguró con una sonrisa, se notaba que Akashi no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas comunes y sencillas de la vida plebeya, tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría tener la suerte de enseñárselas, pensó el arriesgado base de reserva de la primera división de basket alfa de Teiko.

**Continuara…**

Bueno realmente espero no haber caido mucho en el OoC con Akashi trate de manejarlo en una forma en que pudiera dejar salir su lado Omega sin violar esa sexy personal psicoquita de mi amado bebe (se nota lo mucho que amo a Akashi?) bueno espero que disfrutaran el capitulo ^^

**Yoko-chan**-Si Akashi es un omega peculiar pero no es el unico... peculiar en este equipo creo que todos lo son XD

**Tsubasa**-Ahh para mi cuentan amo a los shifter. Me alegro que te gusten estas parejas que no son las mas "comunes" en el area de Kuroko a mi me gusta la variedad XD Somos dos las fans de Akashi entonces *x* yo amo a mi bebe psycho. Si la verdad pobre Furihata el que es el alfa mas tierno va y pierde la cabesa por el omega mas dificil y complicado de todos XD

**Lunatica Dark**-Jajaja si estos alfas medio cobardes XD

**queen-chiibi**-Si se aprovechan de la noblesa de Furihata XD

**rinachi**-Pues espero que te guste la conti.

**Waru-chan**-Me alegro que te guste la historia y que te hayas animado a comentar y a seguir leyendo a pesar de lo "peculiar" de las parejas. Si a mi me pasa igual el AominexKise es lindo pero ahi tantos que ya me aburrieron. Y si el caracter de Kasamatsu calsa mas para ser un alfa XD Sobre Akashi... bueno mi bebe... el sabia que Kagami lo esquivaria... na en realidad Akashi es Akashi y hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere el es absoluto XD

**pia-tama**-Mas bien no aceptan que les gustan los omegas aun no se han comensado a enamorar. Si yo tambien amo el AominexKuroko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Midorima Shintaro frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba entre sus vendados dedos el llavero en forma de pingüino que llevaba, sin darse cuenta, y que se supone era el objeto de la suerte de los de cáncer el día de hoy.

-¿Ustedes quieren que yo qué…? -preguntó de nuevo el alto peliverde de mal humor.

-Que tendremos una cena, para que conozcas un chico Shintaro, es de buena familia -le aseguró su mamá sonriente.

-Me niego -gruñó-. No necesito que ustedes traten de hacer de cupido para mí, no me echare novio sólo porque sea conveniente para vuestros "negocios" -les aseguró molesto el de pelo verde.

-Pero es un chico muy guapo y de buena familia… -trató de hacerlo razonar su madre.

-No -gruñó levantándose de golpe y saliendo de la casa, ignorando los reclamos de su mamá mientras daba un portazo con un toque bastante teatral.

Caminó un buen rato rumiando su rabia tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que llegó a una pequeña pastelería. Midorima no era nada dulcero, el chico de los dulces era Murasakibara no él, pero sin duda un café le vendría bien, además no podía seguir caminando sin rumbo, mejor sentarse y tranquilizarse. Decidido entró a la pastelería.

-Bienvenido, en que podemos ayu… -el amable chico de pantalón negro, camisa blanca de botones con libreta en mano y orejas de neko en la cabeza que le atendía quedo mudo mirándolo y Midorima también quedó bastante desconcertado viendo las pintas del chico frente a él, no era otro que Kazunari Takao del equipo omega de Teiko, jamás se imaginó que lo vería trabajando en una pastelería con unas orejas de neko. Y aunque Midorima Shintaro jamás lo admitiría en voz alta el pelinegro poseedor del ojo del águila se veía adorable con esas orejitas- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Takao sonrojándose al ser visto así por el escolta milagroso del equipo alfa.

Midorima reaccionó al fin conteniendo el impulso de sacudir la cabeza para espantarse el aturdimiento.

-¿Qué hace uno en una pastelería? -preguntó en tono sínico. Takao apretó la tablilla de tomar las órdenes en su mano y contuvo el impulso de pegarle al peliverde con ésta mientras le sonreía forzadamente.

-Bienvenido a neko's bakery, si gusta acompañarme… -le pidió dirigiéndolo a una mesa donde le indico sentarse- ¿Qué desea ordenar? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Un café para empezar -ordenó tomando el menú para mirarlo.

-De inmediato -respondió Takao en falso tono amable- "Ojala te ahogues con tu café, idiota" -pensó el pelinegro yendo a pedir un café en la barra, ahí se encontró a Teppei, con un poco de harina manchando su mejilla, la pastelería era de los padres de Teppei y él y el alto pívot tenían un trabajo de medio tiempo en ésta.

-¿Y esa cara? -preguntó Teppei terminando de ponerle la decoración a una magdalena que luego colocó en la vitrina.

-Uno de esos idiotas está aquí -gruñó Takao sirviendo el café de mala gana.

-¿Quién?

-El monstruo ese de los tres puntos, el de los tiros ridículamente largos, ya sabes, ojos verdes, cabello verde, espejuelos, dedos vendados, siempre con algún objeto raro encima, del signo de cáncer -dijo Takao como si todo eso fuera obvio. Teppei parpadeo, su amigo sí que estaba… bien informado-. Midorima Shintaro -dijo desesperado como si su amigo no supiera quién era aunque a Teppei le había quedado claro desde la parte del monstruo de los tres puntos.

-Eh… ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó Teppei extrañado.

-Pues al parecer vino por un café -dijo molesto- ¿Quieres atenderlo tú? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Olvídalo, tengo que terminar de decorar diez magdalenas más -negó Teppei de inmediato echándolo de su lado. Takao suspiró y sin más remedio fue a llevarle a Midorima su café con una sonrisa forzada.

-Aquí tiene su café, espero lo disfrute -le dijo huyendo a atender a los próximos clientes.

Midorima lo vio alejarse tomando su café, mientras veía al pelinegro moverse de forma mucho más natural y alegre entre los demás clientes. Le dejó un rato antes de hacer un gesto para que Takao se volviera a acercar.

-Quiero un pedazo de pie de limón -le mandó como amo y señor acostumbrado a las órdenes. Por un momento vio una mirada de molestia pasar por los ojos plata del otro, pero este se recompuso rápido y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto -tomó la orden para ir por el pie de limón para el idiota peliverde. Le llevó su pie a Midorima con una sonrisa y siguió con los demás clientes. Midorima se tomó su tiempo en comer mirando al pelinegro moverse de un lado para otro hasta que al fin terminó, entonces se levantó yendo a la caja a pagar, en esta se encontró al chico altísimo de los omegas, Kiyoshi Teppei, el amiguito de Murasakibara, pensó divertido, sólo había que mencionar su nombre para que Murasakibara pusiera mala cara.

-Que tenga un buen día -le cobró Teppei despidiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Bye -dijo simplemente Midorima mirando de reojo a Takao que se mantuvo alejado de él mientras salía.

-Espero que no vuelva por aquí -dijo Takao enfurruñado apretando la bandeja en sus manos.

Teppei sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza mientras Takao volvía a su trabajo. Pero obviamente los deseos de Takao no serían escuchados y menos aún atendidos por algún poder celestial. Al otro día Takao apenas estaba burlándose de Kiyoshi porque su madre lo había visto usar el uniforme de la pastelería sin las orejitas de neko reglamentaria y lo había regañado obligándolo a ponérselas cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciándole la llegada de nuevos clientes, aun antes de voltearse Takao supo quienes entraban.

-Mo, Midochi me trajo a una nueva pastelería -la infantil voz entusiasmada sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, Kiyoshi palideció mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía al gigantesco pívot de cabellos violeta. Y aquel estúpido apodo sólo podía pertenecer a alguien, Takao se dio la vuelta viendo al peliverde ahí, ¿Tantas cafeterías y pastelerías en el mundo y tenía que volver a la que él trabajaba? Takao apretó los dientes, pero aun así se acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Neko's Bakery, por aquí -les sonrió para llevarlos a una mesa, Midorima lo siguió, pero Murasakibara no, él como un niño pequeño atraído por los dulces tenía la cara pegada al escaparate de los pasteles casi con estrellas saliendo de los ojos, después de todo Midorima lo había invitado, así que Midorima pagaba y él podía pedir lo que quisiera.

-Quiero este -pidió Murasakibara sonriente levantando su rostro hacia el chico detrás de la vitrina y casi salta como un gato al reconocerlo, poniendo de inmediato mala cara- ¡Tú! -dijo en tono serio y molesto sin rastro del toquecito infantil usual.

Teppei le fulminó con la mirada de vuelta, pero se obligó a sonreírle falsamente.

-¿Deseara algo más con su orden? -preguntó en falso tono amable protocolario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -reclamó Murasakibara molesto, ese idiota dañaría el sabor de sus deliciosos pasteles.

-Aquí trabajo, idiota -dijo Teppei antes de poderse morder la lengua, si su madre le escuchaba llamándole idiota a un cliente… patearía su culo.

-Murasakibara -le llamo Midorima. Murasakibara miró mal a Teppei pero fue a sentarse junto a Midorima.

-Midochi me hizo trampa -aseguró el pelivioleta volviendo a su tono infantil. Midorima no le contestó y sólo se acomodó las gafas.

Takao se acercó con el pedido de ambos depositándolo en la mesa.

-Buen provecho -les sonrió el pelinegro_- "Ojala se les atragante el pastel" -_pensaba con una sonrisa más falsa que moneda de goma.

Midorima asintió ambos chicos comieron en silencio y cuando MIdorima se levantó a pagar Murasakibara lo acompañó, en ese momento Teppei acomodaba con las ridículas orejitas de gato algunas galletas y era la señora Teppei la que estaba cobrando.

-¿Disfrutaron la comida? -preguntó amablemente la mujer castaña.

-Sí, estuvo delicioso -asintió Midorima serio.

-Sí, el sabor era muy bueno, aunque siento que le faltaba algo -dijo Murasakibara distraído ganándose una mirada de inmediato de Teppei.

-¿Que le faltaba algo? -preguntó el alto omega.

-Sí, no sabría decir que es, pero era algo -comentó Murasakibara serio.

-A mí me supo bien -dijo Midorima encogiéndose de hombros, claro que él no era un experto en dulces como Murasakibara.

La mamá de Teppei sonrió.

-Kiyoshi hace personalmente los pasteles que ustedes comieron, seguro se esforzara más para la próxima vez -les sonrió.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Que algo le faltaba a mis pasteles?! -se quejó Teppei mientras trapeaba el suelo después de cerrar.

-No le hagas caso, sólo quiere molestarte -le dijo Takao limpiando las mesas.

-¿Cómo? En ese momento él no sabía que yo los había hecho -dijo inquieto el alto pívot.

-A ver pásame uno -ordenó extendiendo la mano, Teppei tomó uno y se lo dio a su amigo que lo comió y gimió de gusto-. A mí me parece perfecto -aseguró relamiéndose los labios. Pero eso no tranquilizó a Teppei, él quería saber que le faltaba a sus postres.

**Continuará…**

**sui-PAIN** –Pues de Murasakibara y Kyioshi ya se vio un poquito en este capitulo pero se vera mucho mas adelante mas y de Aomine y Kuroko ya tengo planeado lo que pasara *v*

**Fo Nuinelli** –Muchas gracias por leer el fic me alegro que te gustara y me alegra conocer mas fans de la pareja AominexKuroko yo amo esa pareja *x*

**Tsubasa** –Si la verdad es que Furi siendo el mas bueno de los alfas se vino a enamorar del omega mas difícil de todos XD Y expláyate todo lo que quieras a mi me encanta leerte. Y de cabeza que Kise es mucho mas arrojado que el capitán alfa (Kasamatsu sempai XD) Murasakibara tiene doble personalidad asi que veremos algo de despiste infantil peor de actitud alfa cuando cuenta XD Kagami es Kagami XD Midorima jamas aceptara que volvió a la cafetería por que le gusta Takao con orejitas de neko y Aomine… mi sexy Aomine, el si lleva los pantalones bien puesto XD

**Waru-chan**-Eso me pasa por quererme hacer la mas gringa y no poner baloncesto XD gracias por aclarármelo me alegro que te gustara el capi ^^

**Yoko-chan-**Muchas gracias Yoko-chan ^^

**queen-chiibi** –Oh Aquí entre nos Akashi tambien es mi personaje favorito de Kuroko tengo delirios con ese pequeño déspota *x* Y opino igual que tu Furihata es un personaje al que se le puede sacar mucho.

**19'Mika-chan'91-**Ya mismo pongo algo por ahí de Akashi con tijeras incluidas para que no pierda su toque XD Me alegro que te pusieras al dia y verte por aquí ^^

**Lunatica Dark** –Si creo que Furihata si sabe en lo que se a metido y que en el fondo aunque no lo quiera decir en vos alta… es masoquista XD Y definitivamente Akashi tiene doble personalidad deverias leer el manga ahí se ve muy bien retratado su doble personalidad incluso sus compañeros dicen que ahí dos Akashi refiriéndose a sus personalidades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¡Cállate, Aohmine, te digo que no fue así! -le gritaba un alto chico de ojos rojos y cabello bicolor.

-Sí, claro… como tú digas, Bakagami -se burlaba de él el chico moreno. Ambos chicos caminaban por la acera de regreso a sus casas discutiendo como siempre en su extraña relación de amistad-enemistad, cuando de pronto el moreno se detuvo. Kagami no tuvo otra opción que detenerse también y miró hacia donde miraba Aomine.

En la cancha de al lado se llevaba a cabo un partido de baloncesto infantil, seguramente de los mismos niños del barrio que se perseguían jugando con el balón. Kagami se preguntó que de eso llamaba la atención de Daiki, cuando entonces lo notó, casi imperceptible, el chico un poco mayor que cuidaba de los niños jugando con ellos, el peli azul de los pases del equipo omega… Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami sonrió burlonamente, ahora tenía con que molestar a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y decir algo, unos chicos mayores que los niños, de la edad de Kuroko y de ellos o tal vez un poco mayor, entraron a la cancha quitándole el balón a los pequeños y amenazándolos, Kuroko se adelantó poniéndose delante de los niños y diciéndole algo a los recién llegados que desde ahí Kagami y Aomine no podían escuchar, pero debió ser algo que molestó a los recién llegados que empujaron a Kuroko haciéndolo caer sentado.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera detener a su amigo, Aomine había saltado la cerca y se dirigía a zancadas al parque, Kagami lo siguió. Aomine entró en la cancha dirigiéndose a los chicos e interponiéndose entre ellos y los niños que ahora rodeaban a Kuroko protectoramente. Kagami se apresuró a darle alcance.

-¿Tienen algún problema? -preguntó Daiki en tono peligroso.

-Lárgate, maldito negro, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -le dijo uno de los chicos. Daiki era bien consciente de sus raíces mestizas y le importaba un pito el insulto racista, lo que realmente le molestaba era que se habían atrevido a atacar al pequeño fantasma.

-Los que deberían largarse son ustedes -les advirtió Taiga tronándose los nudillos.

-¿Estás bien, Tetsuya Kuroko? -preguntó Aomine sin apartar su vista de los rivales, recordando sin ningún problema al chico fantasma del equipo omega.

-Hai, Aomine-san, estos chicos le han robado el balón a los niños y querían echarlos de aquí, ellos no hacen nada malo, sólo están jugando -aseguró Kuroko con voz suave.

-Tranquilo, nosotros lo arreglaremos -aseguró Daiki-. Os reto a un partido, ustedes cinco contra yo y mi amigo -señaló a Taiga-. Si ustedes ganan los niños y Kuroko se irán, si nosotros ganamos os largareis ustedes -les retó-. El primero en llegar a cincuenta puntos gana.

Los otros aceptaron confiados por ser más. Taiga y Aomine se sonrieron burlonamente.

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? -pidió Kuroko- Me gustaría ayudarlos, esto niños son mis amigos -aseguró.

-Que juegue, es sólo un omega ¿Qué puede hacer? -dijo uno de los del otro equipo sin creer que un enano de apariencia tan débil como Kuroko pudiera afectarles en algo.

Los niños se retiraron a los bordes a ver el juego confiados en Kuroko-nii y sus amigos y el juego comenzó. Aomine y Kagami no tenían duda de su talento y de que ganarían, pero nunca esperaron lo fácil que sería con Kuroko ahí, no importaba donde estaban el balón llegaba a sus manos como por arte de magia gracias a los milagrosos pases del chico fantasma. El juego acabó en una espectacular paliza 50-0.

Los chicos más grandes se retiraron en shock por la paliza sufrida y Kagami y Aomine chocaron sus puños con Kuroko.

-Gracias por su ayuda -sonrió Kuroko fugazmente.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a esos chicos? Eres un omega, pudieron haberte hecho daño -le riñó Daiki con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eran betas… no les tengo miedo -dijo Kuroko inexpresivo- y aun si fueran alfas no podía simplemente permitir que intimidaran a los niños -aseguró sin remordimiento.

-¿Eres consciente de que en una pelea física hubieses perdido? -le cuestionó Daiki con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Soy consciente -dijo indiferentemente. Daiki abrió la boca para reñirle, pero Kagami le puso una mano en el hombro callándolo.

-El chico está bien, Daiki, no le riñas más-le dijo divertido el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo a Kuroko-. Además… sinceramente no me molestaría tener a alguien como él en el equipo. Sus pases son algo increíble, creo que con alguien como Kuroko-kun nunca perderíamos -sonrió.

-La verdad es que son los primeros en poder atrapar mis pases de esa forma sin nunca antes haber practicado conmigo -comentó Kuroko-. Ustedes son muy buenos -aseguró-. Gracias por ayudarme a defender a los niños -agregó logrando un sonrojo incomodo en Daiki, Kagami se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada y tomó el balón que Daiki tenía en las manos, yéndose a jugar con los niños y dejando a su moreno amigo y al omega fantasma solos.

Kuroko y Daiki se miraron unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Vienes mucho aquí? -preguntó Aomine.

-Hai, vivo cerca, y procuro venir al menos una vez en la semana para jugar con los niños, es la única forma de que los grandes no les molesten o los echen de la cancha. Esos no son de este de vario, los de este vario respetan este día para los niños desde que Akashi vino con sus guardaespaldas y se hiso cargo de los más grandes por molestarnos, cuando le conté que no nos dejaban jugar -le contó tranquilamente.

-Bien, entonces vendré siempre este día para asegurarme de que no te molesten -dijo Daiki bruscamente. Kuroko sonrió tenuemente.

-Arigato -le dijo-, tal vez podríamos jugar juntos -comentó aceptando su oferta.

Daiki asintió incomodo, pero no dijo más dándose la vuelta para unirse a los niños dándoles algunos concejos para anotar.

Kuroko los observó con una sonrisa que se apresuró a borrar, sabía que tener expresiones no era bueno para su _misdirection_.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko caminaba reprimiendo un bostezo hacia Teiko, ese era uno de los pocos momentos donde alfas y omegas se topaban en su camino a entrar al instituto antes de que cada uno se dividiera al área del instituto que le tocaba. Kuroko detuvo sus pasos en el portón de la entrada al ver recostado a un lado a Aomine hablando algo con otro de los chicos del equipo Alfa, Moriyama o algo así era su nombre, si no se equivocaba. Kuroko quedó en silencio observándolo un momento sin preocuparse, nadie nunca lo notaba por eso se sorprendió cuando Daiki miró hacia él y le sonrió moviendo su mano en un saludo en su dirección.

-Tetsu -le saludó el moreno logrando que el chico llamado Moriyama también miraba a Kuroko con un ligero sobresalto al descubrirlo ahí. Daiki le hiso un gesto de despedida a su compañero y se apresuró a alcanzar a Kuroko- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿No te has metido en más problemas? -le preguntó. Kuroko hiso un esfuerzo para que sus músculos faciales no lo traicionaran dejando salir una sonrisa y logró ganar la pelea reprimiéndola y mirándolo con su usual carita de palo.

-No, en las últimas veinticuatro horas no, Aomine-kun -aseguró.

-Eso es bueno, cuando te vayas a meter en problemas avísame -le ordenó revolviendo con una de sus morenas manos los cabellos azules de Kuroko antes de seguir su camino hacia el edificio alfa. Kuroko le observó alejarse antes de dirigirse a sus propias clases sin entender por qué su corazón latía agitadamente. Caminó pensativo hasta estar al lado de su amigo y luz en el equipo omega, Himuro Tatsuya.

-Himuro-san -llamó su atención.

-¡Dios del cielo! -gritó dando un salto con la mano en el pecho- Kuroko, no te aparezcas así -le pidió sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, mientras Kuroko le miraba parpadeando sin expresión alguna en su rostro de porcelana-. Buenos días -saludó al fin con un suspiro. Kuroko no tenía remedio.

-Buenos días, Himuro-san -asintió Kuroko-. Quería hacerle una pregunta.

-Claro, Kuroko… dime -le dijo extendiendo sus manos automáticamente para arreglarle el cabello que Aomine le había desarreglado antes.

-Himuro-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si le gusta alguien? -le preguntó directamente sin expresión alguna mientras Himuro se sonrojaba.

-¿Por… porque lo preguntas? -preguntó tratando de no tartamudear. Kuroko lo miró sin contestarle esperando su respuesta- Pues veras… esto… no lo sé... mejor pregúntale a Akashi, sí, mejor pregúntale a él -asintió Himuro y se apresuró a huir de su sombra. Kuroko lo pensó y miró su reloj, aún quedaba media hora para el comienzo de la primera clase así que se dirigió a buscar a Akashi como le había dicho Himuro.

-Akashi-san -le saludó cuando estuvo a su lado, para darle crédito Akashi no tuvo una reacción exagerada como la mayoría de sus compañeros cuando se aparecía así, el sólo dio un ligero respingo por la sorpresa antes de mirarlo con sus ojos bicolor y expresión tranquila.

-Buenos días, Kuroko -le dijo serio- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el pelirrojo directamente.

-Akashi-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si le gusta alguien? -le preguntó. El de ojos bicolores le miró con una expresión pensativa llenándose una mano a la barbilla antes de responder.

-Pues veras, creo que es cuando te sientes todo posesivo y quieres ponerle una correa a esa persona para agarrarla fuerte y firmemente a tu lado para que no se pueda alejar, ah y también quieres usar tus tijeras para sacarle los ojos a cualquier otro posible omega que lo pueda ver, entonces quieres encerrarlo en tu habitación para que nadie lo vea y restregarte todo el tiempo contra él mientras te sientes sexy y caliente -le dijo Akashi serio. Kuroko parpadeo sorprendido aunque nada en su rostro demostraba su sorpresa, tal vez en realidad no le gustaba Daiki-san, él no sentía el impulso de ponerle una correa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba puede que si sintiera el impulso de hundirle una tijera en los ojos a alguien si miraba demás al moreno, no lo sabía, y definitivamente si se sentía todo caliente junto a él.

-Creo que le preguntare a Teppei-san -comentó Kuroko tal vez era bueno preguntarle a alguien menos intenso que a su capitán.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te satisface mi respuesta? -preguntó Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, no lo hace… aun no entiendo -dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

-Abusas de tu suerte -dijo Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo-. Tienes suerte de que me gustas, Kuroko -le dijo despidiéndole con un gesto de su mano para que fuera por Teppei si eso quería. Kuroko aprovechó el permiso y se giró dirigiéndose al aula de Teppei con la esperanza de encontrarlo y tuvo suerte porque lo hizo.

-Teppei-san -le saludó cuando se paró a su lado.

-¡Jesús, María, José, Buda, y Mahoma, Kuroko! -exclamó casi saltando hasta el techo- ¡¿Planeas matarme de un susto?! -respiró tranquilizándose. Kuroko le miró con su carita de palo tranquilamente.

-Teppei-san tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Eh? Ah… sí claro, Kuroko-kun ¿qué sucede? -le preguntó con su usual sonrisa amable, ya tranquilo nuevamente después del susto de la aparición de Kuroko, total ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esos sustos de parte del jugador fantasma.

-Teppei-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si alguien le gusta? –preguntó.

-Eh… pues… no sé -dijo rascándose la cabeza y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un estúpido y gigante peli violeta-. No estoy seguro, pero si alguien te molesta, es alto, tiene el pelo violeta, habla como un imbécil y tiene la misma posición que tú… patéalo, patéalo hasta que no haya un mañana, luego tal vez puedas besarlos si logras sacarle lo idiota a patadas, porque en el fondo guapo sí es -dijo apasionadamente.

Kuroko parpadeo mirándolo sin entender, eso había sido más confuso que preguntarle a Akashi san.

-Eh… de acuerdo -dijo Kuroko sin entender nada-. Lo veo en los entrenamientos de la tarde, sempai -dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí dirigiéndose a su salón sin entender nada aun. Al entrar en su salón vio a Takao dormitando sobre su pupitre. Oh, tal vez Takao si pudiera responderle, Kuroko se acercó a Takao agachándose y poniendo su rostro justo en frente de él, al sentir la cercanía de alguien Takao abrió sus privilegiados ojos perezosamente sólo para ver la cara de Kuroko a sentimientos de la suya llevándose tal susto que al saltar para atrás se cayó de la silla. Kuroko reprimió una sonrisa al verlo caer tan ridículamente.

-Kuroko -recupero el habla Takao gateando hasta su asiento y volviéndose a sentar.

-Hai, Takao-kun -le saludó Kuroko.

-¿Por qué me asustas así? -se quejó Takao bostezando. Kuroko ignoró su pregunta ahora tenía otro asunto más importante.

-Takao kun… ¿Cómo sé si alguien me gusta? -preguntó directamente.

-¡¿Eh?! -Takao se sobresaltó de nuevo por lo inesperado de la pregunta, pero esta vez se las arregló para no caer de su silla, al ver la expresión seria de Kuroko tragó saliva- Eh… pues… veras…. No lo sé, sólo sé que si es un imbécil, demasiado alto, con tiros ridículamente largos, que va a molestar a tu trabajo, que siempre lleva un estúpido objeto de la suerte y para colmo es cáncer, no lo es -dijo apretando sus puños.

Kuroko parpadeo sin entender, parecía que no lograba entender a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Eh… de acuerdo, Takao-kun -dijo yéndose a su asiento pensativo. Bueno no podía estar seguro con las respuestas confusas que le habían dado sus compañeros, pero creía que le gustaba Daiki, su aroma era muy agradable y ayer cuando había estado jugando con el moreno y esta mañana cuando lo saludó notándolo aun cuando Kuroko no había dicho nada, se había sentido todo caliente, chiquito y sexy. ¿Esto tenía alguna lógica? No lo sabía, pero creía firmemente que Aomine Daiki le gustaba. Por primera vez en su vida, creía que un alfa le gustaba.

**Continuará…**

**queen-chiibi**-Yo casi salte del gusto cuando vi que leistes XD Escribe todo lo que quieras me da gusto saber que lees mi historia ^^

**Waru-chan **-Esas imagenes en mi cabesa son ehrmosas y Teppei le demostrara que no ahi mejor pastelero que el y todos sabemos que alguien como Mura se le conquista por el estomago XD


End file.
